Todo tiene un Final
by Neko1909
Summary: A veces los sueños, pueden ser verdad.


**Todo tiene un Final.**

Aquella noche era fria, estaba nevando, no se podia ver a mas de un metro de distancia, la nieve cubria todo el entorno, a pesar de que estaba bien cubierto, el frio se sentia en todo mi cuerpo, no lo soportaba, me quemaba la piel, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando escuche una tierna y calida voz decir mi nombre.

-Zero...-

Despues desperté en un cuarto oscuro, tenia una gran ventana al lado, aun era de noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba mi rostro y una parte de la habitación, intenté levantarme, pero una persona dormia en mis piernas, estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, su cabello tapaba su rostro, intenté quitar el cabello, y al instante reconocí quien era.

-Yuki..- Susurré.

-Zero?..- Preguntó Yuki.

-Uh?.. Te he despertado?- Pregunté.

-No.. no, estoy bien- Dijo levantandose y moviendo la silla de lugar. -Ya te sientes mejor, Zero?- Sonrió.

-Si.. creo que si, pero como fue que me encontraste?-

-Primero quiero que respondas, porque te fuiste de la academia sin decir nada?! ...Un dia estabas, pero al dia siguiente, desapareciste... me preocupaste!- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Yo la miré por unos momentos, unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, y yo las limpié.

-Lo siento, solo estaba huyendo de mis problemas, pero... veo que irme de aqui no los resolvera-

-Por supuesto que no! Ya te lo he dicho, Zero, yo te ayudaré con tus problemas, toma de mi sangre, toda la que necesites- Dijo Yuki algo alterada.

-No puedo seguir asi! Es que acaso no lo entiendes?!- Grité enojado.

-Zero...- Me miro con algo de miedo.

-No, Yuki, no quiero beber de tu sangre... no puedo continuar haciendo eso...- Dije colocando la palma de mi mano en mi rostro.

Yuki quito mi mano de mi rostro y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-A mi no me molesta, de hecho, me agrada ayudarte Zero, siempre tendras mi apoyo, no importa lo que pase- Me sonrió.

-"Yuki... tu siempre brindandome tu ayuda"- Pensé.

Sin pensar en mis actos, me acerqué a ella, la tom del rostro y la besé. Ella quedó muy sorprendida, eso pude notarlo, pero aun asi, nunca me detubo.

-Pero... Zero! Porque hiciste eso?- Pregunta sonrojada.

-Y tu porque me ayudas?-

Yuki guardó silencio.

-Al igual que tu no puedes responder mi pregunta, yo tampoco puedo responder la tuya- Me levanté de la cama, y me dirigia hacia la puerta.

-Zero..- Dijo Yuki, y yo me detuve, dandole la espalda. -Tu eres una persona muy importante para mi, te conoci desde pequeña, nos criamos como hermanos..-

-Exacto, yo solo soy un hermano para tí, mientras que tu solo piensas en Kaname...-

-Estas tratando de decirme que... me quieres?-

-Eso era antes, pero... sentí la escencia de Kaname en tí... te beso?- Pregunté seriamente.

Yuki se sentí en la orilla de la cama. -Si... me contó sobre quien soy.. y en que debia convertirme...-

Voltee a ver a Yuki fijamente. -Osea...-

-Vampiro... Soy hermana de Kaname-senpai-

Esta respuesta fue para mi, como un golpe al corazón.

-Vampiro... Es justo en lo que no quiero que te conviertas- Guardé silencio esperando que Yuki dijera algo, pero ella se quedo callada, asi que continué. -Sera mejor que me marche aqui-

Yuki me tomó del brazo. -Espera..- Recargó su cabeza sobre mi espalda. -No quiero que te vayas nuevamente, ...además, no sere vampiro, no sere parte de la familia Clan, no me gusta Kaname-senpai...-

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar esto, pero seguí poniendo atención.

-Me gustas tu, Zero...- Sentí como ligeramente apretó mi camisa.

Me voltee hacia ella, levanté su rostro el cual estaba mirando hacia el piso, y tome una de sus manos y la entrelacé con la mia.

-Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, Yuki... Pero no se si lo nuestro vaya a funcionar-

-Porque dices eso, Zero?- Preguntó tiernamiente.

-Por él- Dije volteando mi mirada hacia la ventana principal de la habitación.

Yuki al voltear a la ventana, se sorprende.

-Kaname...-senpai??-

Kaname solo me miraba a mi, asi como yo solo lo miraba a él; habia cierta rivalidad entre los dos, se podia sentir en el aire; Kaname se acercó sigilosamente hacia mí, yo solté a Yuki y me acerqué a Kaname.

-Tu no te quedarás con Yuki- Dijo Kaname.

-Ella no quiere estar a tu lado-

-Pero es su deber...-

Tomé a Kaname de su camisa y lo sujeté.-No puedes obligar a Yuki a estar a tu lado!- Grité.

Kaname guardó silencio, de pronto, sentí como varias miradas se dirigian hacia mi; todos los vampiros estaban en la habitación, dos vampiros me sujetaron de ambos brazos, me forzajee y uno me soltó, intenté buscar mi pistola en mi bolsillo, pero no la tenia, luego tres vampiros me tomaron y salimos por la ventana, escuche gritar a Yuki, despues de eso, no supe mas sobre ella.

Me llevaron al centro del bosque, al lado de un lago, se podia observar perfectamente la luna y el reflejo de ella en el agua.

-Y bien?- Pregunté.

-Hoy la luna es hermosa, es perfecta... para tu muerte- Dijo Kaname.

-Piensas matarme?-

-Asi es, es lo mejor para todos-

-Lo mejor para todos, o lo mejor para tí?!- Grité.

Los vampiros me soltaron, voltee unas milesimas de segundo a ver al vampiro de mi izquierda, no le podia ver el rostro, su cabello lo cubria, en eso, sentí como algo se acercaba a mi, voltee rapidamente hacia en frente y solo ví a Kaname, esta demaciado cerca de mi, en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa de gloria, fue en eso que me di cuenta de que Kaname me habia atravesado mi estomago con su mano, provocandome gran daño.

Al instante él sacó su mano, los vampiros me soltaron y se retiraron, yo caí al piso apoyandome en mis rodillas, con mis manos rodee la herida que tenia, y de pronto me sangró la boca.

-Te dije que ivas a morir hoy- Dijo lamiendo su mano que contenia mi sangre.

-Eres... Eres un desgraciado...- Dije, no podia hablar bien a causa de la profunda herida que me habia provocado, me hacia falta el aire.

-Yuki estara mejor conmigo, no te preocupes.. Jamas la dañaria-

-Como puedes... decir eso, si.. la vas a dañar.. con mi muerte- En ese momento, al terminar de decir tal frase, vomité sangre y comencé a tocer.

-No te queda mucho tiempo, Zero...Pero preferiria acortarlo aun más- Kaname saca mi arma de su bolsillo.

Me sorprendi al verla, no entendia como es que él la tenia; la apuntó hacia mi.

-Adiós, Zero-

Mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, deje de respirar por ese momento, Kaname jaló del gatillo, vi como en camara lenta aquella bala se acercaba hacia mi, hasta dar con mi frente; habia muerto.

En eso cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, y no estaba donde se suponia que debia estar, no habia ni rastros de Kaname; estaba en lo que parecia ser mi salón de clases, estaba todo derrumbado, habia escombros por doquier.

-Que paso?.. Que no se supone que habia muerto?- Me levanté y sacudí mi ropa. -Fue un sueño?.. No puedo creerlo, se sentia tan real..-

Recorrí toda la escuela, hasta que llegue a la entrada, habia personas, no las podia reconocer pues estaba algo lejos, me acerqué, y para mi sorpresa, eran Kaname, Yuki y Kaien.

Yuki estaba con Kaname, habia aceptado ser su esposa, no quise saber más, me fuí a lo que era mi habitacion, por suerte era de los muy pocos lugares intactos, y me encontre con una carta en un sobre blanco, tenia mi nombre, era para mí, la habia escrito Yuki.

Abrí el sobre y dí lectura a tal carta:

Zero,

Lo lamento mucho, sé que tu no querias que me convirtiera en vampiro, pero resulta que soy la hermana de Kaname, y mi destino es permanecer a su lado, espero puedas comprender, recuerda que siempre te quise como mi hermano.

Hasta luego... Espero verte alguna otra ves.

Yuki.

Entonces aquello que habia soñado, no habia sido real, pero en cierta forma era verdad; mi cuarto estaba oscuro a pesar de que ya comenzaba a amanecer, mi ventana tenia la cortina cerrada, me acerque a ella, me acerqué a la ventana, miré atentamente sobre las cortinas, ví que Yuki se iva con Kaname, era muy doloroso para mi, metí la mano a mi bolsillo, saqué mi pistola, apunté hacia mi cabeza y disparé; esta ves no habia vuelta atras, es preferible morir a estar sufriendo cada vez que recuerde como Yuki prefirió a Kaname, me alegra haberme disparado.

**Fin.**


End file.
